


Blame It on the Mistletoe

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Hotch x Garcia [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, Humor, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, M/M, Matchmaker David Rossi, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Office, Office Party, One Shot, Pining, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: Somehow, Hotch is left in charge of decorating the bullpen for the office Christmas party. He’s hopeless; but with Garcia’s help, maybe they work a little Christmas magic and maybe a little matchmaking.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Hotch x Garcia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Blame It on the Mistletoe

Two Christmas parties seemed like a little much to Hotch, but it wasn’t like either was his idea. The team had a tradition of crashing Rossi’s mansion for a Christmas party since he had the space for it, prepared most of the food for it, and offered the rooms for a sleepover if anyone imbibed too much mulled wine or didn’t want to be alone for the holiday. It was a family affair where Hotch brought Jack and JJ brought Will, Henry, and Michael, and if anyone were dating, they’d bring their date. Garcia had brought Kevin on occasion. She wasn’t bringing him this year.

But the other office party was strictly an adult only affair and entirely Strauss’ idea. They were all a little surprised about it. Hotch suspected that it had something to do with Rossi. Still, even though the office party was Strauss’ idea, it was not her doing. She did what she did best and delegated tasks; which is how Hotch’s team was placed in charged off decorations and food.

At first Hotch just wanted to pass it all off on Anderson. Anderson was usually the one they sent to go get birthday cakes, balloons, and noisemakers for people at the office anyway. However, this year, Anderson caught mono, and he was not taking it well. He’d used up all of his sick time and had been forced to dip into his vacation time as well. Hotch surreptitiously transferred some of his vacation time to Anderson as well.

Without Anderson, that left the rest of the BAU to organize it, and they all had been putting it off. Their procrastination wasn’t necessarily planned. They still had their cases out in the field – a family annihilator in Minnesota, a serial arsonist in Arizona, and a pair of serial rapists in Colorado – so when they were home, the party was the least of their concerns in favor of Christmas shopping. And it looked like they weren’t going to be able to get out of it since it seemed all the unsubs in the world had decided to take a break for the holidays. That meant they had to start preparing for the office party now, and Hotch was not looking forward to it.

Unsurprisingly, Rossi had already excused himself from it since he had his own private Christmas party to plan for. JJ was actually going to miss the office party since she and Will were traveling to visit both of their parents during that time – but she would be back for Rossi’s party, which is closer to Christmas. That left Hotch, Morgan, Emily, Reid, and Garcia. And Hotch could sense the imminent disaster approaching.

He gathered them all in the conference room the day of to discuss how to decorate and organize. “Emily and Reid,” he selected, knowing that those two would be more likely to make a mess than decorate. “I want you two to go get the food; all store-bought, just to be safe. Chips, dips, veggie trays, cookies, and drinks.”

“Wait, so Strauss is, y’know, sober…” Emily started to ask.

“It’ll be a year in two days,” Reid interjected helpfully.

“And this is an office party, so just get soda.”

“You got it. What’s our budget?”

Hotch barely resisted the urge to deepen his frown. “No budget, but be reasonable. Pay out of pocket for now, then I’ll reimburse you. You’re dismissed for work.” As Emily and Reid left, he caught Emily’s smile and called, “And I’ll need receipts!”

Turning his attention to Morgan and Garcia now, Hotch hesitated when he saw how excited Garcia was. She had dressed up today in an ugly Christmas sweater that would actually look ugly on anyone else if it weren’t for Garcia, who had homemade light-up Christmas bulb earrings to match. Somehow it actually lit up, and the red, green, yellow, and blue lights twinkled merrily, enhancing Garcia’s normal glow and casting highlights in her blonde hair. Garcia looked beautiful as always. Awkwardly, Hotch cleared his throat. “I need you two to buy the decorations.”

Morgan asked, “Does this mean we get off work early to go shopping? I mean, it might take a while.”

“Yes, you both may leave early. I expect the office to be clear so that I can decorate.”

“You’re going to decorate, sir?” Garcia frowned looking like a wilted flower. “I thought Morgan and I were going to do it.”

“I can handle the Christmas decorations, Garcia. I just won’t be able to leave the office in time to go get them.”

“Besides, baby girl, don’t you want to get ready before the party?” Morgan tried to helpfully intercede, obviously not wanting to do more decorating than he had to.

“But I am already ready!” She gestured down at her sweater, grabbing the bottom to pull it out taught and show off the intricate Christmas lights. They looped around to spell out “Merry Christmas!” and Hotch belated realized that she musts have made it herself. She was very talented. “It took me three months to make this without it catching fire!”

“It’s lovely, Garcia, but I need something to do for the party. Let me decorate.” This time he did frown when he saw her sag with disappointment in her chair like a melting snowman. And if he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that he saw her little twinkling lights dim. “But if you really want to help, I won’t refute it.”

Immediately, she brightened and straightened up in her seat. “Great! What kind of decorations should we go for? Is this classy and swanky like Rossi’s or cozy?”

Hotch ignored the look of desperation Morgan shot him. “Whatever you see fit; there is no budget. So long as you have receipts, we can reimburse everything.”

She squealed and dragged Morgan from his chair, already chattering about what they could get to liven up the bullpen. While Hotch was still dazed by the sheer force of her smile, a sliver of fear still snaked up his spine at whatever she could possibly have planned. He returned to his office to get as much work done as he can before he had to decorate; and he shamelessly wished he was already off on his Christmas vacation.

* * *

Though Hotch tried his best to focus, he couldn’t help but notice how the bullpen got quieter and quieter as more of his coworkers left. Most of everyone was gone by one for some last-minute Christmas shopping, but Emily, Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia didn’t leave until three to go get everything needed for the party. Rossi strolled into Hotch’s office around that time, not bothering to hide how smug he was, as he sank onto the couch to avoid his paperwork. “I think it’s nice of Erin to let us have a party.”

Knowing just how much one of Hotch’s oldest friends like Strauss, Hotch held his tongue and attempted neutrality. “Yes, an office party is typically enjoyable.” Not looking up from his own paperwork, Hotch drawled, “And I suppose you have nothing to do with the idea?”

Rossi did not take the bait. “Now why on Earth would I ask for a party here when I already host a party at my own place?”

Hotch hummed a note of disbelief.

Crossing his ankle over his knee, Rossi angled his body to look out the window of Hotch’s office. “You know the party I host is by invitation only, right?”

That piqued Hotch’s interest enough to make his writing hand pause. “I’m aware. Is this your way of telling me that Erin Strauss is explicitly invited to your party?”

“Oh, she’s not invited,” Rossi blithely corrected Hotch. “She’s my plus one. This is my way of telling you that you could bring a plus one if you wanted to.”

With a sigh, Hotch sat up in a daze. He had to blink several times to get his eyes to adjust from the small print of the documents to focus on Rossi’s face. “Dave, where am I supposed to get a date at the last minute? Or ever? With our schedules and Jack…” Hotch cut himself off, knowing that any appeal of logic would be wasted on Rossi.

Rossi was already looking at him, his dark eyes soft. “It must the Christmas spirit getting to me in my old age, but I won’t rest or retire until I see you happy, son.”

Hotch tilted his chin up. “Never thought I’d see the day where you admit your old age.”

“And you never will,” Rossi threatened lightly, smacking his palms on his thighs. “There are no cameras in here. No one will believe you.” He chuckled, and Hotch laughed along as well, only quieter. The smile did not linger on his face. “In all seriousness, Aaron, you’re a handsome young – yes, you’re young, yet. Don’t look at me like that – man. You’d make some special girl out there very happy if you’d only ask.”

Narrowing his eyes, Hotch lied through his teeth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His thumb rubbed his fingers like he wanted to snap them.

Rossi’s eyes lit up. “Never lie to a profiler, Aaron. Especially not to me.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to profile each other,” Hotch defended himself. “It’s your rule, I remember.”

Snorting, Rossi leaned forward. “A rule that no one ever follows. We profile each other, we just don’t say it because we’re friends. Well, we’re family. I bring it up now because I care about you and want to see you happy. Besides, if it is my rule, I should get to break it whenever I want.”

“You’re going to have to tell me what my tell is one of these days.”

“I won’t. I like taking your money in poker too much. And don’t avoid the subject.” Rossi wagged his finger before he relaxed backwards again. “Now, is your type younger blondes with big hearts and big smiles or not?”

Even though he literally knew every single tell that indicates deception and guilt, Hotch couldn’t meet Rossi’s gaze as he looked helplessly over his mentor’s shoulder. “Don’t you have paperwork you should be doing?”

Rossi must have known he pushed too far because he relented. “Alright, alright. I know when I’m not wanted, but just know that I know the truth and I’m not going to let this go.” He pushed himself off the couch and raised his hands, only temporarily accepting defeat. “But hey. Valentine’s Day is in less than two months. If you’re sick of me now, you should see how I’ll annoy you then.”

"Dave,” Hotch warned.

"I might even recruit some of the others to help me.” Rossi lingered by the door, but did not yet open it, keeping their conversation private for now. “How helpful do you think JJ and Emily will be?”

“Please, don’t.”

“Oh, I won’t just now, but maybe later. If you force my hand.” Rossi smirked at him. “Need I remind you, Aaron, that I always get my way?”

“I know.” Hotch shook his head. “Now leave before I rope you into this Christmas party, you’re responsible for.”

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to do.” He finally opened the door and stepped out, calling over his shoulder, “It comes with seniority.”

Now it Hotch’s turn to snort to himself. Once his door was closed, he chose to not grapple with his internal struggle and instead bury himself in paperwork like an ostrich with its head in the sand.

* * *

Surprisingly, Morgan and Garcia returned with the decorations before Emily and Spencer returned with the food. They came at around five, Morgan ladened down with overstuffed bags and Garcia also with three or four bags looped over each arm. Hotch had crammed as much paperwork as possible into the last minute, but once he saw them march in, he knew this couldn’t be avoided any longer. As he exited his office, he heard Garcia chattering Morgan’s ear off, already dishing orders of what bag goes where.

As soon as she saw him, she started doing the same. “Oh, sir! I have so many ideas! And I need you tall ones to start stringing up the garland. Morgan can explain it to you. I have to go get the rest of the stuff from the car.”

“There’s more?” Hotch mouthed to Morgan, and he shrugged haplessly.

“This is going to look so festive! Oh, can we leave it up just a bit longer? Or do we have to take it down after the party?”

Hotch didn’t have the heart to tell her that it had to be taken down after the party, so he lied. “We can leave it up just a bit longer, Garcia.”

“Yay!” She clapped lightly and then spun on her heel. “Start hanging the garland! I’ll be right back!”

Looking over at Morgan, Hotch almost flinched at how smug he was. “What?” He barked as he started unpacking the garland from its bulging bag.

“You spoil her,” Morgan told him frankly, never one to hold back.

“And you don’t?” Hotch returned, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Oh, I do, but like she’s one of my sisters. You spoil her a little differently.” Morgan shuffled closer to help Hotch detangle the garland. “So long as you treat her right, we’re good. I don’t think you need the full shovel talk.”

Feeling an equal and nauseous combination of awkward and grateful, Hotch mumbled, “Thank you.”

Morgan cuffed him on the shoulder, and then moved on. “Alright, so normally I help my mama take this stuff down, but I haven’t had to put any of this up in years. Mind giving me a refresher?”

Together, the two had figured out how to hang it up artfully, Morgan pointing at how Garcia wanted it and Hotch explained how they’d temporarily attach it. When she came back, she gasped. “Oh, it looks so good! It’s almost ready for the ribbon!”

“Ribbon?” Hotch muttered to Morgan. “I thought sending you to the store would have introduced a voice of reason.

"Man, you said it yourself,” Morgan whispered back, “We all spoil her. Come on, it’s Christmas. It’s not so bad.”

“Bossman,” Garcia called from where she was standing below. Morgan and Hotch had resorted to climbing on desks to hang things. From his height, if Garcia was wearing one of her normal outfits instead of a sweater, Hotch would have had an excellent view. “Look at what Morgan and I found!” She held up some wad of green that Hotch couldn’t immediately identify. “It’s mistletoe! It was just growing on the side of the road in one of the trees. Isn’t that a lucky find? I made Morgan stop and get it for me.”

Just then Emily and Reid returned. “Y’know, mistletoe is actually poisonous if ingested, but the tradition of inspiring kisses stems from the mythology that mistletoe encourages fertility. This is because it stays green even in the winter months, outliving even the barren trees. It’s a fascinating dichotomy.”

"Sweet. The food’s here.”

“We can’t eat until we finish setting up. Reid, Emily, come help us!”

Emily looked around, her hands deep in her pockets. She shrugged. “What do you want us to do?”

“Just do as Garcia says.”

Not bothering to hide her look of surprise, Emily mumbled just quiet enough that only Reid overheard, “Wow, he is whipped.”

Reid frowned at the phrase, not understanding, but unable to ask when Garcia was already bossing him around.

* * *

It took an hour and a lot of correcting from Garcia before the bullpen was unrecognizably festive. It would be another thirty minutes before their coworkers would start trickling back in, so Hotch adjourned to his office to pack up his suitcase. Jack was visiting the Brooks’ side of the family and wouldn’t be home for another three days. He tried not to think about how lonely he would be in his apartment until then. Hotch was disturbed from his thoughts by a cheery knock on his door.

Garcia stood in the doorway, one hand behind her back and her grin a mile-wide. “Hotch! Are you going to hide in here all night?”

"No, I didn’t plan to.” He gestured to the papers scattered on his desk. “Just finishing up here.”

“You work too hard,” she chided him as she wandered deeper inside his office. Her sweater’s lights bounced all over his normally drab little office space. “You should take a break. Live a little. Take off the suit jacket and tie and have fun tonight.”

“As much fun as one can have at an office party with Strauss,” Hotch ruefully added.

Garcia made a face. “Yeah, maybe she’s not so bad. Rossi likes her.” Hotch said nothing, so Garcia continued, “It seems like everybody is pairing up. ‘Tis the season.” She meaningfully looked out the window, and Hotch followed her line of sight.

Morgan had caught Reid under the mistletoe. Hotch and Garcia watched as Morgan peppered kisses into his hair and all over his face before finally catching his mouth. Reid’s spindly fingers dug into Morgan’s biceps as he finally sagged into the other man’s touch. Emily was not even three feet away, shaking her head and shoving chocolate chip cookies into her mouth.

Quickly, Hotch checked Garcia’s expression and found it curiously wistful instead of the jealousy he expected. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Hm?” She dragged her eyes back to Hotch’s. “Morgan and Reid? No. I’ve been begging Morgan to make a move for weeks; Reid, even longer than that. Emily, JJ, and I had money on it.”

"Really? Who won?”

“JJ.” Garcia rolled her eyes. “Do you think since she’s not here, we can get away with not telling her?”

“That depends. What if they introduce themselves at Rossi’s party as a couple?”

Her grin was devilishly this time as she chimed, “Then that means I win the bet because it’s technically Rossi’s party, not the office party.”

“Lucky for you, I can keep a secret.”

With the arm that wasn’t tucked behind her back, she lightly punched his shoulder. “Thanks, bossman.”

At the mention of his moniker, Hotch’s spirits were dampened with guilt and he quickly hid himself behind his desk. His hand shuffled the paperwork out of order as a distraction. “I wonder what made Morgan and Reid finally take a chance after weeks of nothing.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Hotch saw Garcia shrug. “Christmas magic or Christmas miracle?”

Naturally curious, Hotch looked up and caught her eye as he inquired, “What’s the difference?”

"I think the miracle might be if someone orchestrated it,” Garcia replied with a slow smile.

“A certain miracle-worker we know?” Hotch teased, remembering Garcia’s own self-ascribed nickname.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t have a little help from Christmas magic.” Finally, she removed her other hand from behind her back as she held up the mistletoe above her own head. “Blame it on the mistletoe.”

Hotch’s eyes flickered up to it as he leaned over his desk. It was like he was a magnet, unable to resist the simple physics of the situation as he dropped his paperwork and pressed his palms over them. His dark eyes darted back to Garcia’s own brown ones, though hers were always bright. “I…are you sure, Penelope?”

In response, she leaned over his desk, too. Her face was tantalizing close, so close, Hotch could attempt to count every mascara-covered eyelash if he wanted to. “Aaron, please. Don’t think. Just kiss me.”

He brought his palm up to her face and cupped her cheek as if she were something delicate. Doing as she said, Hotch closed the distance between them and sealed his mouth over hers.

* * *

Outside in the bullpen, Rossi had arrived right on time. He strolled up to Emily at a leisurely pace as he took in the scene through the slatted blinds of Hotch’s office window. He didn’t even spare a second glance at Morgan and Reid who had already gone back to normalcy as Morgan started tossing popcorn at Reid, the only difference being Reid’s kiss swollen lips. They weren’t a surprise for Rossi. He had talked to them separately only a few hours earlier.

Emily glanced at Rossi sidelong. “You cheated, didn’t you?”

“I might have said something to him, but you can’t prove it. No one can.”

“Yeah, like you need the money.” She dug in her pocket for her wallet and passed him a crumpled twenty-dollar bill.

Rossi smoothly pocketed the bill and sighed in that annoyingly smug, self-satisfied way. “Now all that’s left is you, Emily. You point me in the right direction of the young woman, and I’ll have you married before this time next year.”

Almost choking on her gulp of soda, Emily sputtered. “What? I don’t know what you mean.”

“So, you aren’t in love with the new recruit in the cybercrimes unit?”

“You know about Stephanie?”

“No, but now I do.” Rossi draped his arm around Emily’s shoulder, steering her away for some privacy. “Now tell me about this young lady. Stephanie, you said?”


End file.
